Tokyo Terror
by InvaderTech
Summary: You can make your own character and i might use it next time. Mix between Gundam, Yu-Gi-Oh, and 50 foot penguins


Yu-Gi-Oh FanFic  
  
Cast- Yugi, Yami Trowa Barton, 50 Foot Penguin  
  
Character info: Yugi- From Yu-Gi-Oh Yami Trowa Barton=Evil Trowa Barton-just called Trowa. name comes from gundam. A gundam pilot.he pilots Gundam Heavyarms.his race is 1/3 Elf' 1/3 Furry and also 1/3 Nine Tailed Kitsune and very powerful and the ability to shape-shift. Also my character. 50 Foot Penguin- Comes from Florida.  
  
Place: outside of Tokyo  
  
Yugi: Look at my new pet.  
  
Trowa: That's not a pet that's a 50 foot penguin they are supposed to be living in Florida.  
  
Yugi: But I captured it.  
  
Trowa: How in the world did you do that?  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure really.  
  
Trowa: How can you not be sure how you captured a 50 foot penguin? And how did you get it to Tokyo.  
  
Yugi: Umm. I happened to find a 50 foot penguin shock collar on EBAY so I wanted to try it out. And I got it here by making it swim over here.  
  
Trowa: Wow! You truly amaze me.  
  
Yugi: I know don't I.  
  
Trowa: So what are you going to do with your 50 foot penguin?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. I never really thought of that yet.  
  
Trowa: (in a whisper) Figures.  
  
Yugi: What Was that?  
  
Trowa: I said figures you idiot!! You can't just capture a 50 foot penguin and bring it to Tokyo and expect to take care of it. It might go completely insane and destroy Tokyo.  
  
Penguin:*Sits there with evil grin thinking how to remove his shock collar and thinks evil thoughts about how to destroy Tokyo*  
  
Trowa: Yugi your penguin looks funny do you need to feed him or some thing.  
  
Yugi: I'm not sure. Do you know what 50 foot penguins eat?  
  
Trowa: No  
  
Yugi:*Pulls out lab top with wireless internet connection. Searches EBAY for 50 foot penguin food.* luckily there is a guy in Tokyo that sells 50 foot penguin food.  
  
Trowa: how are you going to get the food?  
  
Yugi: I was hoping that you would go get it for me.  
  
Trowa: No way it's your penguin you go get it.  
  
Yugi: Then you watch my penguin.  
  
Trowa: Oh no! Never.  
  
Yugi: How can I get it then?  
  
Trowa: You have to figure that one out.  
  
Yugi: I know I'll tie him up to this giant tree here.  
  
Trowa: Whatever.  
  
Yugi: Ok it's settled I'll tie him up here and I'll go get the food. Trowa will you go with me.  
  
Trowa: I guess so.  
  
Yugi: Ok  
  
Trowa: Let's go before I change my mind.  
  
Trowa and Yugi go into Tokyo.  
  
Penguin: (thinks) I can break this chain off but if Yugi sees my he'll shock me. Wait what's this; a battery pack; I'll just pull this tab and the collar shouldn't work. (Pulls on tab) Ok. Off I go. (Goes to destroy Tokyo)  
  
Place: Inside of Tokyo  
  
Trowa and Yugi walk out of the store.  
  
Yugi: It's dark out early today. Trowa: You idiot that's the shadow from your stupid 50 foot penguin destroying Tokyo.  
  
Yugi: (presses shock button) His shock collar isn't working. How will we stop him?  
  
Trowa: Wait a minute. (Yells) Raise Gundam Heavyarms.  
  
Gundam Heavyarms fly's from the water and lands next to Trowa.  
  
Yugi: Wow! That was cool can you do it again.  
  
Trowa: No I have to stop your stupid penguin.  
  
Yugi: But. Ok  
  
Trowa grabs rope that pulls him to the cockpit.  
  
Trowa: Heavyarms let's go.  
  
Trowa uses Gatling gun and shots the penguin in the head. The penguin falls to the ground.  
  
Trowa: Ok. Problem solved.  
  
Yugi: But you killed my penguin.  
  
Trowa: Get over it, it's not like it would have lived long anyways.  
  
Yugi: But.But.But. It's dead!!!  
  
Trowa: Yeah so get over it. Get a goldfish like normal people. It might actually make you a little normal. And another thing don't buy the goldfish over EBAY.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Trowa: Just don't.  
  
Yugi: Oh Ok.  
  
Trowa: Good. Got to go save America by.  
  
Yugi: Bye.  
  
Trowa flies off in his gundam Heavyarms.  
  
Yugi calls for a cab. And get driven to his house where he searches EBAY for goldfish.  
  
That's the end of my fanfic hope you liked it. I am very busy and don't have time to make new characters for my stories and I would appreciate it if you could send me your own ideas for characters and if I use them I will give you credit for making them. Please include the following. Your Name: Character name: Race: Description: Abilities: Special Tools: example- Knife, Sword, Whips. Anything not included on this list: 


End file.
